


Monopoly

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-28-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-28-06

Hermione, despite what most people would like, loves games. Games have rules. Follow them, and you stand a good chance of winning, don’t and you’re bound to lose. You’d think she’d like sports with that, but in sports there’s always someone blatantly disregarding the rules and if they don’t get caught, chances are they’ll win.

Viktor treats everything like a sport, except her. He treats her like a game, carefully following the rules, step by step, advancing and retreating as the cards dictate, fingers advancing like pieces along her skin, inching closer and closer, higher and higher. He whispers soft words she doesn’t understand, thickly accented on her skin. 

He passes points and stations, learning his way. She recites rules and guidelines and various interpretations of play, variants on a theme as he licks and kisses and touches and makes his way around her. She whispers his name and he surrenders the lead for a moment, lets her take a turn, and then forges ahead, competition fierce in his eyes as he pushes forward, determined to win.

Hermione gasps and then lets loose a shuddering breath, willingly ceding victory in this, savoring every noise that slips past his lips, her name whispered on his own shaky exhale and knowing she, as always, is the winner.


End file.
